


Eternity

by vineeeaa



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vineeeaa/pseuds/vineeeaa
Summary: Milt has a nightmare about the past. Caviar comforts her.





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> probably ooc cause my first time writing these two

_ "The lord was wounded so badly and lived! It has to be because of her!"_

_"Give her to me!"_

"_My children will be okay then!" _

Milt could only watch in horror as the citizens held their weapons, comprised of sharp rocks, shattered tiles, and whatever else you could use to cut someone. She knew what their intentions were but couldn't do anything to stop them. 

Without her charms, she was useless so she desperately pleaded with the maid to save her. This was once the same maid that would braid Milt's long white hair and promise to stay by her side. Now the maid only stared back at her with a cold stare, eyes filled with resentment. Because why would she help someone who wouldn't even help her sister? 

Even so, the girl who was once treated like royalty had still felt betrayed. And that betrayal was what made Milt finally understand someone else's feelings. Her mind couldn't linger on those thoughts for very long as the invaders had moved to attack. Milt gasped when her arm was grabbed and while she tried to pull it away, she watched the man raise the shard. 

_"No… No! NO PLEASE!" _

"No!" 

Her eyes opened as she jerked out of bed. Her breathing became rapid as she placed a single hand on her chest to calm herself down. She ended up glancing down at her arm only to see that there were no deep cuts or gashes. There wasn't any searing pain from having your flesh torn off either. 

Once the realization that it was all a dream, no, a nightmare hit her, Milt had started to visibly calm down. She didn't like this. The support food soul was always so relaxed and easy-going, yet the memories of her past were able to undo her. But at least in her own room, it was private and she wouldn't need to worry about anyone seeing. 

Milt didn't particularly mind hurting herself in order to save those she deemed close to her, even if those around her wouldn't approve. Caviar certainly didn't when he found out by accident. While being willing was one thing because then she could manage the pain better, having it cut off roughly by others was another. 

Milt had to remind herself that those days were gone now. She wouldn't have to worry about something like that again, at least she hoped. Despite her attempt at self reassurance, Milt doubted she would fall back asleep anytime soon. That's why when she fully regained her composure, she left the room and headed outside. 

When Milt reached the porch, she did not expect to see Caviar. Even though his back was turned as he stared at all the forest ahead of him, she was sure he knew that she was here. Walking over, Milt sat down next to him. 

She stared at the blue haired man for a bit. He seemed lost in his own little world, which seemed to be a common occurrence for him, so Milt spoke up. "Watcha doing?" She swung her legs back and forth. 

"The god of void told me you would come out here tonight."

Ah that thing again? Milt had mixed feelings about Caviar's power. She found it weird how something that often showed sad visions can also be helpful at the same time. That was how Caviar explained it. 

"Oh yeah?" Milt replied. Her voice only feigned interest. The long haired girl had an idea of where this was going and she didn't like it one bit. 

"You would have a nightmare." When Caviar spoke, he sounded serious. It was different from Milt's relaxed and sometimes playful voice. He glanced at her for a brief second and saw how she shrugged. 

"Hm?" Milt replied. "Is that what he told you?" Even if he spoke the truth, she didn't care. She would play it off as nothing serious even if it had shaken her up earlier. "Nothing more than a little bad dream. No need to be so serious.~"

Though she tried to be playful, Caviar didn't seem to be having it. He finally faced her, the look in his visible eye showing that he wasn't buying it. At that moment, Milt looked away and pulled one leg up, hugging the knee to her chest. 

"Milt."

Caviar's exasperated tone only made her stay silent. He was probably annoyed that she pretended it was nothing. The defensive food soul always took things so seriously when she didn't. 

"You couldn't fall back asleep. That's why you're here." 

"... And?"

"It was caused by a horrific nightmare. Not a little bad dream."

He sounded a lot softer after he threw her own words back at her. However, Milt didn't see the point of all this. What would he accomplish? Nothing. She really couldn't think of anything he would gain from this. 

Milt let go of her knee and let it fall next to the other one. Her eyes even narrowed. "So what? It's over now, so what difference does it make?!" 

Milt being visibly angry and raising her voice was something Caviar had seen many times over the years they spent together. Though it happened so rarely and far in between that it does take him aback a little. 

He lets out a small sigh before speaking. "Even if it's over, the memories of the past can still haunt us no matter how much time has passed."

Milt says nothing but she's stopped glaring at him. Caviar takes that as a sign to continue. "That does not mean we have to deal with them alone." He promised his attendant that he would look after her and that he would always stay by her side. 

She scoots closer to the other and takes his hand that is closest to her in her smaller ones. Milt then holds his hand against her lap while she thinks about what he said. He said there was no need to deal with them alone. 

"So then you'll have to stay with me forever?" The corners of Milt's lips end up curling into a small smile. She wonders if Caviar is smiling too behind his scarf. 

Caviar, in turn, nods slowly. "I'll stay by your side from now until forever." 

It was a long time and Milt knew there was no end to it. The answer did make her happy for that reason, because unlike the maid that betrayed her, she truly had someone by her side now.


End file.
